


LEALTAD

by Perla_Regina (AlannaBlack)



Series: INFAMIAS [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), starker - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cheating, Drama, Hurt Peter, Hurt Tony Stark, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Murder, Out of Character, Starker, Temporary Amnesia, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Unconditional Love, Unhealthy Relationships, starker en español, voy a romper el starker en cada fanfic porque quiero y porque puedo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 00:33:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21024815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaBlack/pseuds/Perla_Regina





	1. Accidente

Peter había terminado a tiempo con sus labores. Quería ir a darle una sorpresa a Tony pues otras veces había funcionado y el millonario lo recibía con una gran sonrisa para después, cancelar todos sus compromisos y llevarlo a pasear o, conociendo lo impulsivo que era, se escapaban a la playa o a Europa sin importarles nada, más que amanecer haciendo el amor y profesarse lo mucho que se necesitaban.

Iba emocionado y enamorado. Ya habían cumplido dos años de matrimonio y Tony jamás había dejado de corresponderle a pesar de todos los rumores que Peter había tenido que aprender a sortear. Las advertencias no se habían hecho esperar apenas habían dejado al descubierto su romance. Todos le decían a Peter que le daban un par de semanas para que el millonario fuera captado cortejando a quien se dejara y que volviera a ser el mismo cínico desvergonzado que siempre había sido. Peter no ignoraba el hecho de que Tony era bisexual y sabía de algunos de sus romances pasados, cuando aún no eran nada, pero la manera tan devota con la que el millonario lo había cortejado, y cómo lo había tratado todo ese tiempo, simplemente lo convencieron de que la gente se equivocaba.

Ni un solo escándalo, ni una sola sospecha. Todo era perfecto. Tony era transparente y se aseguraba de que Peter se sintiera tranquilo a su lado y por eso cuando el millonario se le propuso en aquella ostentosa fiesta de fin de año, Peter sintió que pisaba sobre nubes de algodón. Su matrimonio iba viento en popa y aunque aun no hablaban de adoptar un hijo, Peter iba a decírselo esa tarde. Se sentía listo, era el momento preciso para dar aquel nuevo gran paso hasta que abrió la puerta del despacho de Tony y vio lo que nunca se había imaginado.

Tony, acostado sobre el enorme sofá donde a veces le hacía el amor, mientras que Pepper, la rubia y eterna asistente del millonario, estaba encima de él. La cara de ella, entre las piernas de Tony, la boca ocupada y Tony parecía estar buscando algo entre los muslos de la rubia.

Peter sintió que la fuerza lo abandonaba de repente y cuando el sonido de la puerta chocando con la pared fue estruendoso, la mujer alcanzó a verlo, reaccionando despavorida y Tony la aventó contra el suelo.

—¡Peter, yo…!

El joven señor Stark se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar apresuradamente sin importar los gritos de Tony, quien iba corriendo detrás de él, acomodándose la ropa.

—¡Por favor, déjame explicarte!

Peter presionó contadas veces el botón del ascensor y se metió como pudo. Su cara ardía por la vergüenza de tan obscena imagen y comenzó a golpear la puerta desesperado. No escuchó a la gente que trataba de prestarle auxilio al ver su conmoción. Su boca estaba seca, sus ojos mojados y su cuerpo temblaba por la ansiedad y el coraje. Cuando llegó a la planta baja, no sabía para donde ir y menos cuando vio que Tony iba acercándose a él.

—¡No me toques! —gritó cuando el millonario lo tomaba del brazo.

—¡Peter, por favor, escúchame! ¡Lo siento, yo… no pude…!

Peter le dio una bofetada que hizo que los presentes miraran sorprendidos aquella lastimosa escena.

—Amor, por favor —dijo Tony con aire suplicante.

—¡¿Amor?! ¡Eres un cerdo! —gritó Peter zafándose del agarre de su infiel esposo—. ¡Déjame y no me busques!

Tony vio que Pepper los había alcanzado.

—Por favor, vayamos a un lugar más privado. Lo siento mucho Peter, yo pensé que Tony ya te había dicho…

Peter volteó furioso a ver a la mujer que estaba llorando y con el semblante enrojecido.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué me tiene que decir? ¿Qué soy el hazmerreír de ustedes dos desde hace cuánto, eh?

Tony volvió a sujetar a Peter.

—Por favor. Escúchame.

—¡Ni te me acerques! —gritó Peter sin importarle que la gente los seguía mirando.

Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y una furia incontenible, volvió a zafarse y caminó hacia la calle mientras trataba de quitarse la argolla que llevaba en su dedo anular. Escuchó los pasos de Tony ir detrás de él y sus gritos, pero no quiso poner atención.

—¡Peter!

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué cosas le dijiste?! ¡¿Qué tenemos problemas que realmente no existen?! ¡¿Qué ya estás harto de mí o que no te satisfago en la cama?! ¡Pues toma, mándame los putos papeles del divorcio hoy mismo porque esto no te lo voy a perdonar nunca! —gritó mientras aventaba el anillo al rostro del millonario.

Tony corrió hacia Peter sin poder hacer nada. No pudo evitar aquel accidente en el que la sangre comenzó a manar por todas direcciones y Peter quedaba inconsciente sobre el pavimento.

**

Tony había despedido a Pepper y había cancelado de manera indefinida todos sus compromisos. No le importaba que los números fueran descendiendo en sus cuentas bancarias ni que el nuevo presidente de su compañía le insistiera en que retomara sus asuntos para distraerse. Todo lo que quería era volver el tiempo atrás para haber dicho que no cuando la tentación apareció enfundada en ese ajustado vestido azul en esa cena a la que Peter no lo había podido acompañar porque estaba enfermo.

Miraba aquel monitor, esperando a que las lecturas cambiaran porque no se hacía a la idea de tener que desconectarlo. No había parado de pensar en que todo era su culpa, en que él había ocasionado eso. Ni siquiera había presentado cargos contra aquel chofer que iba a exceso de velocidad y que había tenido el mal tino de atropellar a Peter, quien en su conmoción no se dio cuenta. Tony solo quería volver a esos días en los que creyó que todo estaba bien y que ese desliz, iba a quedar en el olvido. No era la primera vez que engañaba a Peter pero siempre había sido discreto, siempre había cubierto bien todos sus rastros y aunque el remordimiento aparecía cuando su joven esposo salía a recibirlo y lo llenaba de besos, pronto se evaporaba al ver un par de labios nuevos invitándolo a probar los placeres de la carne en cualquier cama o en donde fuera.

—¿Señor Stark? La tía del joven insiste en entrar y está armando un escándalo allá afuera, seguridad está tratando de llevársela pero...

Tony se enjugó las lágrimas sin querer soltar la mano de Peter, quien llevaba ya varios meses en coma y los pronósticos no eran favorables. Miró por última vez la pálida tez de su aún esposo y aunque quiso hacerlo, se contuvo. La culpa no le permitía ni siquiera darle un beso en la frente porque eso ya sería el colmo del cinismo y mucho daño le había causado a quien lo había amado incondicionalmente desde un inicio.

La enfermera se hizo a un lado y Tony salió para escuchar los reclamos de May Parker, aquella mujer que siempre lo había visto como lo que era un realidad: un cínico, un bastardo y lo peor que le había podido pasar a Peter.

—¿Otra vez lloraste? Claro, se me olvidaba que tienes que quedar como el esposo dolido ante todos para que a la gente se le olvide por qué él está ahí. ¡Ojalá, mi Peter se hubiera dado cuenta a tiempo de quién eres en realidad! ¡El único que tiene que estar ahí en esa cama o muerto eres tú, no él!

Tony hizo un gesto con una mano cuando el personal de seguridad iba a llevarse a la llorosa mujer.

—¡Gracias por tu generosidad! —gritó ella mientas los guardias la soltaban y se hacían a un lado— ¡Sólo eso faltaba, que te dieras valor para impedirme ver a mi sobrino!

El millonario se sentía avergonzado pero aún así, trataba de mantenerse sereno.

—Hasta luego, señora Parker. Que esté bien.

La mujer se acercó a él para escupirle en la cara y abofetearlo.

—¡Ojalá y un día pagues muy caro todo lo que le hiciste, malnacido!

Tony esperó a que ella entrara a la habitación y le pidió al personal médico que la asistieran en lo que necesitara. Él llegaría al día siguiente a seguir haciendo guardia, esperando por un milagro que quizá no iba a suceder.


	2. Culpa

“¿Sigues enojado conmigo?”

Tony no respondió aquel mensaje. Seguía bebiendo de aquella botella de licor como si no tuviera nada más que hacer. Otra vez su teléfono vibró.

“Oye, sé que ambos estamos pasándola muy mal. Yo también llevo muchos meses sin poder dormir y cada vez que me veo en el espejo, me siento terrible. Los dos somos culpables de alguna forma”.

Tony dio otro sorbo a su bebida. Aunque la había despedido laboralmente y no tenía ganas de volver a hablar con ella, seguía leyendo sus mensajes sin responderle pero ese último mensaje lo irritó.

“¿Los dos la hemos estado pasando mal? Se te olvida que somos tres, cuatro contando a May. No sé si vayan a ser meses o años, porque hoy el neurólogo me dijo que no hay gran cosa que hacer así que si tengo que desconectar a Peter te juro querida Pepper que van a ser años y vamos a ser tres los afectados de por vida, a menos que a ti se te olvide y decidas pasar la página”.

La mujer ya no le respondió y Tony aventó la botella contra la pared. Su llevó las manos a la cabeza, jalándose los cabellos en desesperación pues unos momentos de placer se habían tornado su peor pesadilla. Sí amaba a Peter, era la primera vez que se había enamorado y por lo mismo, no terminaba de entender el por qué quería seguir siendo el mismo tipo que sólo obedecía a sus bajos instintos por cualquier cosa, sin importarle las consecuencias.

Por eso se había mantenido soltero muchos años, haciendo lo que se le daba la gana sin tener que preocuparse si alguien se enamoraba o no de él. Para él, lo más importante había sido sólo darles placer a sus sentidos, complacer cada una de sus fantasías y recrearse con el toque de una piel nueva cada vez que quisiera. Pero cuando conoció a Peter, se sorprendió de sólo quererlo a él, de sólo querer estar a su lado. Aguantó un año, no cabía de felicidad y le parecía increíble que en Peter, a quien le llevaba casi treinta años, hubiera encontrado algo que lo hiciera sentir pleno.

Pero la constante presión y burlas de sus más allegados pronto hizo mella en él y tambaleó su frágil voluntad. Había comenzado con un beso furtivo y había limpiado su culpa esa vez llenándole la casa de rosas a Peter, quien sólo lo había visto como un gesto romántico más y no como una disculpa avergonzada. Luego, cuando conoció a la mujer que fue su amante por mucho tiempo, se decidió ir más allá y reconoció con gran pesar que extrañaba sentirse adentro del cuerpo de una mujer. Aún cuando Peter no encontraba los rastros de su comportamiento infiel, Tony sentía que necesitaba más y más para saciarse y que ya no podía ni quería parar.

Una, dos, tres mujeres al mismo tiempo y ocasionalmente cualquier varón que se pareciera a Peter. Llegaba por las noches y la culpa lo remordía cuando su joven y dulce esposo lo recibía con besos y su trago favorito. Continuaba con sus maratones carnales con él hasta el amanecer, cuando el joven castaño se levantaba a prepararle el desayuno y prometía esperarlo con su comida favorita lista. La culpa dio paso al cinismo y a la excesiva discreción, hasta que sintió que tenía todo en orden.

Por un lado, su confiado esposo que lo amaba y lo veneraba como nunca nadie lo había hecho sentir, y por el otro, aquel interminable desfile de cuerpos nuevos en la cama de un hotel que guardaba con suma discreción los arrebatos de los infieles como él. A pesar de tener varios amantes al mismo tiempo, Tony seguía con Pepper porque ella era igual de cínica y calculadora que él. Fría pero con un temperamento ardiente y sólo en una ocasión pensó que si no hubiera conocido primero a Peter, se hubiera quedado con ella, pero seguramente también la hubiera traicionado.

—Eres un asco —dijo mientras buscaba su abrigo y las llaves de su auto para salir a esa hora de la noche. No sabía qué hacer, aunque considerando los casi tres meses en abstinencia que llevaba, quizá iría a añadir más dolor a su carga.

Bajó al estacionamiento y encendió su auto. Seguía sumido en esa culpa que estaba acabando con él por lo que los médicos a últimas le decían, y eso era, que dado el tiempo que Peter llevaba en coma, no había posibilidades de que se salvara. No quería que todo terminara así, porque en serio que jamás había pensado en hacerle daño de esa forma y porque, cobarde como se reconocía, tampoco quería enfrentar a May Parker. Sólo le quedaba seguir vivo para que su culpa lo devorara hasta el final de sus días y entendiera que el amor que Peter le profesaba, era único, incondicional.

Él sabía que la mujer no iba a demandarlo ni que iba a pedirle dinero si es que Peter moría, porque ella jamás se había deslumbrado por sus ostentosas atenciones cuando él quiso darle un lugar diferente dónde vivir fuera de Queens. La mujer siempre había sido cortante y aunque él había tenido que marcar distancia para no afectar la relación entre Peter y May, tampoco estaba ajeno al odio que ella seguía sintiendo por él. No podía ni verla a la cara cuando ella lo agredía con sobradas razones en el hospital.

Suspiró tratando de asimilar todo aquello, pero era imposible. Su cinismo se había evaporado parcialmente al ver a Peter ensangrentado a mitad de la calle y al escuchar por primera vez lo que el doctor había dicho en el hospital, pero aún seguía ahí por si algún día lo ocupaba.

“Sólo se necesitaría un milagro para que su esposo reaccione, pero honestamente no lo creo”.

La luz roja del semáforo le dio tiempo de revisar su teléfono y con ansiedad, leyó el mensaje de aquella mujer que tanto lo odiaba.

“Rápido, Peter despertó. Ven”.


	3. Confianza

Peter estaba desorientado. Le molestaba la luz y no podía moverse bien a causa de las férulas. Sólo miraba a May y a Tony, pero sentía que algo muy grave había pasado. Tony seguía arrodillado a su lado, tomándole con cuidado de la mano.

—¿Necesitas algo, amor?

Peter sonrió levemente. Se sentía aturdido y adolorido.

—Un poco de agua, por favor. Tengo la boca muy seca.

El millonario casi le había arrebatado la jarra a la enfermera y había servido torpemente un vaso. Peter lo miró con ternura.

—Hey, no sé qué pasó ni por qué todo este alboroto. Me siento bien, cansado pero bien.

Se dio cuenta de que May y Tony se miraban con insistencia y después de dar un sorbo leve, trató de ordenar sus ideas.

—El médico me dijo que ¿tuve un accidente? ¿Qué pasó? O sea, es obvio por todo esto —dijo señalando con la mirada sus piernas y su brazo izquierdo enyesados.

May se acercó a él y Peter vio que estaba a punto del llanto.

—Con calma, amor. Tony te lo va a explicar después pero tenemos que decirte que a raíz de eso, habrá algunas secuelas.

—Bueno, mientras pueda volver a caminar creo que estaré bien. Y tú, amor, ¿qué tienes? Te veo mal.

Tony iba a decir algo, pero May lo interrumpió.

—El pobre no se ha despegado ni un solo instante y estaba muy preocupado. Los dos tuvimos mucho miedo de perderte, Pete.

El joven sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo y trató de jalar las frazadas con la única mano libre que tenía, pues la otra seguía enyesada. Ya llevaba algunos días en casa pero no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con su tía y su esposo a causa de los sedantes que le habían estado suministrando.

—Bueno, si es así, entonces todo está bien, ¿cierto?

May respiró hondo.

—¿De verdad no recuerdas nada? —preguntaba la mujer con insistencia pese a que el médico había dicho repetidas veces que no lo hiciera.

—No. No sé qué sucedió y el doctor me explicó que me tuvieron que operar de emergencia, que estuve en coma más los que me indujeron y bueno, que eso fue hace tres meses. ¿Pero me caí o qué ocurrió?

Tony miró a May y luego a Peter.

—¿No te acuerdas?

Peter negó levemente con la cabeza y tanto el millonario como May se miraron brevemente.

—Te atropellaron pero el accidente fue muy aparatoso.

—Sí, ya sé, pero no sé porqué siento que me están ocultando algo y eso me perturba. ¿Pasó algo en especial?

La enfermera mandó llamar al médico, quien en presencia de los tres, tuvo que explicarle otra vez a Peter la gravedad del asunto.

—¿Amnesia disociativa? Eso nunca lo había escuchado.

—Lo más seguro es que a raíz del accidente y por las lesiones que sufrió a nivel cerebral, usted no recuerde algunas cosas, especialmente lo que haya ocurrido momentos antes del percance. No es un padecimiento que vaya a afectar gravemente su calidad de vida, pero espero que no se sienta frustrado o con ansiedad si es que hay algunas otras cosas que no pueda recordar con sumo detalle. Si eso llegara a ocurrir, por favor avísenme y podemos iniciar con una terapia o con medicamentos para ir disminuyendo los síntomas, pero insisto, habrá algunas lagunas mentales previas al accidente. Si llegara a suceder algo durante estos días o se siente mal, inmediatamente avísenme. La enfermera lo va a estar monitoreando y yo también voy a estar al pendiente de su caso.

Peter frunció el ceño.

—¿Pero me van a hacer pruebas o estudios después? Porque hay cosas de las que sí me acuerdo bien, ¿o voy a perder gradualmente la memoria?

Tony seguía expectante a la reacción de May, y fue ella quien se disculpó con Peter para retirarse. El joven aún seguía esperando a que el médico le diera algunas indicaciones y cuando vio que Tony llegaba, le pidió al galeno que los dejara solos.

—Me imagino que no es tan grave, digo me acuerdo de que te fui a buscar al trabajo. ¿Fue el día que salí a conseguir champaña? ¿Me atropellaron ese día? —preguntó Peter.

Tony tragó saliva.

—No, amor. Eso fue en julio. Lo tuyo pasó en agosto.

—¿El día de mi cumpleaños? Es el 10, ¿verdad?

Tony asintió lentamente.

—Sí. Fue ese día. Tú fuiste a buscarme y…

Peter miró su mano izquierda.

—¿Dónde está mi anillo? ¿Me lo quitaron por la operación?

Tony suspiró y se enjugó una lágrima.

—Sí —mintió—. Te lo tuvieron que quitar los paramédicos.

—Oh… pero bueno. ¿Y quién se ha hecho cargo de la compañía este tiempo? Me imagino que la señorita Potts debe estar exhausta y… ¿qué tienes, Tony?

Tony empezó a llorar y la enfermera entró, pero Peter le indicó con su mano derecha que los dejara solos.

—¿En serio no te acuerdas de nada?

—Me estás asustando, Tony. ¿Qué pasó?

—Nada más aparte de todo eso, descansa. Yo… voy a estar poniéndome al día con el trabajo y eso. Pepper ya no trabaja conmigo.

Peter miró a Tony y le sonrió levemente.

—Lo lamento mucho, sé que ella era como tu brazo derecho. Espero que hayan terminado bien y por el motivo que haya sido, espero que pronto encuentres a una nueva asistente así de buena y eficiente. Tan bien que me cae.

Peter se dio cuenta de que su esposo se veía nervioso y supuso lo peor. Tal vez ella también había estado involucrada, pero dejaría que como siempre, Tony resolviera las cosas como mejor le parecía.

**

Fue una convalecencia larga. Peter tenía a dos fisioterapeutas que Tony le había puesto mientras él trabajaba desde casa. Peter lamentaba no poder recordar con precisión lo que había sucedido y aunque trataba de no entrar en pánico cuando su mente se ufanaba en querer recordar todo, lo dejaba por la paz y mejor se ponía a platicar con el personal médico que estaba de planta en su casa.

Tony siempre estaba atento y se había vuelto más cariñoso y amoroso de lo habitual. May por su parte, había marcado distancia y Peter trataba de entender eso como los eternos y silenciosos roces que existían entre ella y su esposo. Le hubiera gustado que ambos se llevaran bien, pero tampoco quería forzar las cosas. Ella sólo le mandaba mensajes en el día o le llamaba y aunque Peter ya podía sostenerse por su propio pie, aún le costaba desplazarse con rapidez y ni siquiera pensar en que ella fuera a visitarlo.

Poco a poco, prescindió de los servicios de los terapeutas y de la enfermera, para nuevamente retomar su rutina. Se sentía feliz de poder atender a Tony como antes, como siempre lo había hecho y se sentía cada día más enamorado.

—Hey, tranquilo. Estoy bien, estoy contigo —le decía constantemente al millonario, cuyo aspecto mostraba los estragos de aquel doloroso trance.

—A veces siento que no te merezco —decía Tony mientras lo abrazaba. —Siento que de verdad soy muy poca cosa para ti.

Peter no entendía el por qué de aquella actitud de Tony, quien siempre se había mostrado orgulloso de tenerlo a su lado. Suponía que era alguna especie de trauma por la proximidad con la muerte pero lo confortaba besándolo dulcemente. Si bien, su cuerpo seguía sanando lentamente, Peter ardía de deseo por estar en los brazos de su esposo, quien tenía miedo de lastimarlo.

—¡No seas tonto! No creo que me vayas a romper algo, ¿o sí?

Peter veía la mirada casi evasiva de Tony.

—¿O es por las cicatrices? —había preguntado con temor.

—No, mi vida. No es eso… es que…

—Bueno, si no quieres yo entiendo. Tampoco quiero que hagas algo porque te sientes obligado.

Tony se arrodilló ante Peter, ese era otro gesto habitual en el millonario y Peter se sentía inquieto cada vez que lo veía así.

—Te deseo como un loco, es simplemente que no sé si ya podamos… No sé que ha dicho el médico al respecto y no quiero lastimarte.

Peter miró el rostro de Tony y lo acarició con cariño. Se acercó a besar su mejilla y después mordió el lóbulo de su oreja.

—Mi doctor dijo que no hagamos el Kama Sutra ni que nos aventemos en paracaídas, así que yo creo que ya podemos… —susurró mientras bajaba una de sus manos hacia la entrepierna de Tony—Tengo crema batida en la nevera y si me la traes, prometo quedarme quieto mientras me la quitas.

El millonario sonrió apaciblemente y Peter vio que la lujuria volvía a asomar en su mirada cuando vio que Tony cerraba los ojos ante su suave caricia. Peter sintió como aquel deseo se encendía en su cuerpo de manera incontenible cuando sintió las manos de Tony empezar a acariciarlo debajo de la ropa, con ansiedad, con pasión.

—Pero yo voy arriba —susurró Tony con la voz entrecortada.

—Como siempre… aunque me gusta más verte abajo…—jadeó Peter al sentir que Tony empezaba a jugar con su erección, pero repentinamente Tony se detuvo.

—¿Perdón? —preguntó el millonario desconcertado.

—¿Qué dije? ¿Qué me gusta verte debajo de mí? Me excita mucho y lo sabes.

Tony sonrió forzadamente mientras se levantaba.

—Voy por la crema y lo que vamos a ocupar.

Peter sintió aquel repentino cambio en el humor de su esposo.

—Hey, calma. Tú puedes ir arriba o nos acomodamos como quieras.

—Lo siento yo…

Peter escuchó que sonó el teléfono de su esposo y aprovechando que Tony iba hacia la cocina, respondió.

—¡Pepper! ¡Cuánto gusto! ¿Tony? Claro, ya te lo paso.

Peter le dio el teléfono a Tony y caminó de vuelta a la recámara, acomodando el lecho y emocionado de que al fin, después de mucho tiempo, iba a hacer el amor con su esposo. Le extrañó la manera inusual en la que apenas Tony terminó su llamada, se abalanzó sobre él y comenzó a hacerle el amor con algo de brusquedad. Supuso que era porque Tony estaba ansioso también y que por eso, su ímpetu se estaba desbordando.

—Tony… cuidado… Me duele.

Tony detuvo su faena visiblemente agitado, molesto incluso.

—Lo siento. Perdóname, no quise lastimarte.

Peter se sintió avergonzado de haber tenido que detener de momento el apasionado encuentro y trató de no perder el ritmo.

—¿Nos acomodamos? Es que me duele un poco la pierna izquierda y…

Tony accedió y sin dejar de besar la piel suave de Peter se colocó detrás de él, para seguirlo penetrando con vigor. Peter cerró los ojos y dejó que Tony se hiciera cargo. Sabía que esa llamada lo había puesto inquieto y supuso que era algo del trabajo, pero no le dio mayor importancia. Todo lo que deseaba, era seguir siendo amado por Tony, el hombre en el que confiaba incondicionalmente.


	4. Tranquilidad

Tony volvió a respirar con tranquilidad al ver que Peter era el mismo de siempre. Ya había pasado un año de aquel infame accidente y aunque no iba a decirle a su esposo que había estado sobornando a los médicos para saber si Peter había recordado algo o no, estaba confiado al saber que ya nada amenazaba su paz.

Después de esa llamada que lo había inquietado y había causado que Peter se quejara a su manera de la forma en la que le había hecho el amor, Tony había acudido a una de sus estrategias de infiel redimido y orquestó una salida de improviso. Se llevó a Peter a pasear por todo el mundo sin desatender sus negocios y sin descuidar la salud del joven. No quería que nada amenazara aquella segunda oportunidad que la vida y la tragedia le habían dado y tampoco iba a dejar que nadie supiera la verdad ni que nadie contara lo sucedido.

Él tenía sus propios métodos para hacer que la gente no hablara y de los curiosos y testigos de aquella única pelea, misteriosamente nadie había salido de su anonimato a decir nada. Ni un solo rumor en internet, ninguna foto o tweet al respecto. Eso jamás había pasado, sólo el desafortunado accidente en el que un conductor imprudente había atropellado a Peter, pero sólo eso. Si acaso, todos se habían enterado de que las acciones de su compañía habían pasado por un mal momento financiero, pero gradualmente Tony recuperó lo perdido y hasta un poco más. Siempre salía avante aún en los tiempos difíciles.

El único cabo suelto de todo eso era Pepper y esa llamada que Peter ingenuamente había atendido, era una especie de chantaje que añadió más peso a todo el caos por el que seguía atravesando. Recordando las palabras de su examante, ella le iba a decir todo a Peter para ayudarlo a recordar lo que en realidad había pasado, pero aquel mensaje llevaba más detalles.

“Me da gusto saber que ya está mejor y bueno, me imagino que piensan retomar sus planes, esos que tuviste que pausar porque no sabías el desenlace de todo eso. Pero aprovecho para comentarte que si te estuve buscando antes nada más por teléfono fue porque eso que yo quería esconder ya tiene algunas semanas, meses más bien, creciendo dentro de mí y en ese tiempo yo no quería complicarte más las cosas ni hacer un escándalo más grande. Pensé en darlo en adopción apenas nazca pero ¿no me habías dicho una vez que te gustaría tener un hijo? No sé si quieras darle tus apellidos o no, pero quiero que me asegures que mi hijo, más bien, nuestro hijo no va a quedar desamparado. Tú decide y dime cuánto antes tu respuesta: me ayudas a hacerme cargo de por vida de nuestro último descuido o yo llego un día con May Parker para decirle lo que su sobrino político ha estado haciendo y de paso, hablo con Peter”.

Tony sonrió cuando Peter le acercó la mimosa que le había preparado y lo abrazó para contemplar el atardecer. Iban en el yate rumbo a cualquier destino con el que el millonario quisiera sorprender a Peter y la calma que sentía en ese momento era incomparable.

—¿Marbella o Saint-Tropez? ¿A dónde me lleva, señor Stark? —susurró Peter mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho de su esposo.

—Es una sorpresa, sólo deja que yo me haga cargo.

Peter se estiró para darle un beso y cerró los ojos. Tony no iba a decirle que así como él se estaba haciendo cargo de que todo fuera igual o mejor que en ese primer año de casados, hasta antes de que él decidiera joder las cosas por su inevitable afán de hacerlo, él había tenido que ver con el trágico accidente en el que su asistente de muchos años había perdido la vida.

**

—¿Eso cuando pasó?

Tony le dio la mano a Peter para ayudarlo a bajar de la lujosa camioneta.

—Fue hace unos meses. No te quise decir nada porque estábamos en Venecia y bueno, no quería arruinar nuestro viaje de aniversario.

Peter se acomodó el saco y entrelazó su mano con la de su esposo.

—¿Una fuga de gas? Qué tragedia. ¿No se supone que el apartamento en el que vivía era de los más seguros? ¿Los demás vecinos se vieron afectados?

Tony caminó lentamente al paso de su marido, quién rengueaba como secuela.

—Se supone que sólo fue en su departamento y aunque dijeron que fue un accidente tampoco descartaron suicidio. Todas las llaves del gas estaban abiertas y bueno. Lo más triste fue que estaba a días de que su hijo naciera.

Peter se detuvo abruptamente.

—¿Estaba embarazada?

—Cuando los vecinos se dieron cuenta ya era demasiado tarde y no hubo nada que pudieran hacer. Yo sólo me ofrecí a pagar el servicio del funeral.

Peter se recargó contra el hombro de Tony.

—¿Dejó alguna carta o algo que indicara que estaba pasando por problemas?

—Nada. Yo también pedí una investigación pero los detectives no encontraron nada. Pepper siempre fue así, discreta, seria, casi no hablaba de su vida personal con nadie… Nunca la vi triste ni desecha por nada. Eso es lo que me sigue desconcertando.

Peter le sonrió al portero. Se habían cambiado de edificio cuando aquel viaje tan prolongado por el mundo había terminado.

—Pues sí, qué triste.

Tony abrazó a su esposo y se acercó tiernamente a él mientras entraban al ascensor.

—Hey, no dejemos que eso nos afecte. ¿Quieres ir mañana al cementerio y llevarle flores?

Peter asintió.

—Sí. Ojala y hubiéramos sabido que estaba pasando por momentos difíciles para poderla ayudar.

—Lo sé amor, pero también nosotros estábamos pasando por algo terrible. Dentro de lo malo y aunque me escuche como un imbécil por decirlo, lo bueno es que nosotros tenemos la fortuna de estar juntos, a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado, ¿no lo crees?

Peter sonrió y besó lentamente a Tony. Cuando llegaron a su piso, Tony abrazó con fuerza a Peter.

—Te veo pensativo desde hace unos días, ¿qué pasa?

Peter se volteó y se pegó contra el ventanal de la sala. Aún no se acostumbraba a esa casa nueva.

—¿Es muy pronto para pensar en adoptar un bebé?

Tony se quedó de una sola pieza.

—¿En serio?

Peter asintió.

—Tal vez no fue buen momento para decirlo pero llevo días soñando que te voy a buscar al trabajo para decirte que tenemos un bebé en casa.

Tony se acercó a servirse un trago para disimular su nerviosismo.

—¿De verdad? ¿Has estado soñando sólo eso?

—Sí, pero no sé si quieras que lo hagamos ahora, por lo que pasó con ella y… Disculpa, no quiero que te sientas mal por eso y perdón si fui imprudente. No fue mi intención.

Tony vació su vaso y de inmediato se sirvió otro.

—No te preocupes —dijo mientras se hacía a un lado y le indicaba a Peter que se sentara a su lado—. Nuestros planes son eso, nuestros y a pesar de lo que suceda, tenemos que llevarlos a cabo, ¿o no?

Peter se recargó en el pecho de Tony, escuchando el latido sereno de su corazón.

—¿Un bebé o un niño más grande?

Tony se acercó a darle un beso en la frente mientras miraba al ventanal y las luces de la ciudad.

—El que nuestro corazón indique. Va a ser un Stark, va a ser nuestro hijo y vamos a velar por él toda nuestra vida.


	5. Lealtad (FINAL)

Peter se había levantado con jaqueca otra vez. Ya habían pasado varios días sintiéndose mal y aunque estuvo tentado a llamar al médico que llevaba su caso, decidió no hacerlo. Estaba harto de tener que tomar pastillas y de moderarse con la bebida, pero la sensación era insoportable. Tony había salido a una junta de negocios y le dijo que se arreglara para la noche, porque tenían una cena importante.

Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que Peter iba a retomar sus compromisos sociales y eso no lo tenía inquieto, más bien era ese súbito agotamiento que también llevaba días aquejándolo y esos recuerdos confusos que él suponía se debían a las secuelas del accidente. Estaba inquieto, como si algo fuera de lo común fuera a suceder y necesitaba hablar con alguien. No quería alterar a May quien seguía insistiendo si no recordaba nada de lo sucedido y eso le daba mala espina. No quería que ella dijera algo que diera al traste con su relación cuando las cosas estaban en su mejor momento y tampoco quería pelearse con ella ni tener que decidir entre su esposo o su tía.

Miró su agenda de contactos y le llamó a uno de los fisioterapeutas con los que había trabado amistad durante su recuperación. Era un joven de su edad y le tenía confianza, tanta como para pedirle un favor de cualquier magnitud o que le guardara un secreto. Tras haber terminado la llamada, se tomó la pastilla que le recomendó su amigo y se quedó dormido en el sillón.

Abrió los ojos sintiendo que había dormido demasiado, pero apenas había pasado un par de horas. Comenzó a buscar lo que se iban a poner en la noche y preparó el traje favorito de Tony y el suyo. Abrió el cajón en el que el millonario guardaba su colección de mancuernillas y relojes para elegirle unos a juego, cuando sintió que sus dedos se resbalaban con algo.

Era un sobre que nunca había visto. Peter sabía que Tony no tenía secretos para él y lo abrió para dejarlo caer casi al instante. Comenzó a hiperventilar al ver aquellas fotos sujetadas con un clip y ver que eran muchas, aparte del celular que estaba dentro de una bolsa. En cada una se veía el cuerpo de Pepper tirado en la sala y al lado de ella, un vestido. Sintió que se mareaba, que le faltaba el aire y que algo se abría en su mente al ver esa prenda gris y ajustada. Peter empezó a temblar y se obligó a ver nuevamente la fotografía para después encender el celular y empezar a leer los mensajes.

“¿Ya lo pensaste bien? Mira que fue una movida inteligente el llevártelo de viaje por el mundo. Las fotos de los dos paseando son un deleite para las revistas de chismes y para los bobos que se tragaron tu cuento de esposo arrepentido, pero aún así sé que estás leyendo los mensajes aunque no los contestes”.

“Sigo esperando tu respuesta y mientras te decides te digo que no sé qué va a ser. Honestamente no quiero encariñarme pero cuando nazca te lo haré saber para que me ayudes a escogerle el nombre”.

“Este es el vestido que estaba usando el día que nos vio. Obviamente ya no me queda, ¿pero crees que si lo ve se acuerde? ¿Crees que recuerde que me lo alzaste lo suficiente mientras los dos estábamos en tu oficina pasándola bastante bien?”

“¿Qué tan fuerte se tuvo que golpear la cabeza como para no acordarse? Yo no le creo, más bien yo pienso que te está poniendo una trampa pero por si acaso en serio tuviera amnesia como me dijiste esa última vez que hablamos, lo voy a llevar”.

“Tony, lo que sea que estés haciendo pídeles a tus matones que ni se atrevan a ponerme una mano encima. Si a mí me llega a pasar algo, todo el mundo lo va a saber. No a todos les caes bien y no todos te tienen miedo”.

“¡VOY A HABLAR Y LE VOY A CONTAR A TODO EL MUNDO LO QUE PASÓ Y LO QUE HAS ESTADO HACIENDO!”

Peter dejó caer el teléfono porque el temblor en sus manos era intenso y se quedó ahí, sentado en el suelo mientras los recuerdos de aquel 10 de agosto del año anterior empezaban a llegar en torrente, incesantes, violentos.

**

Tony llegó casi corriendo. Había pasado por una botella de champán y un ramo de rosas para Peter. Iban a llegar tarde de todas formas, pero al menos, contentos y satisfechos tras haber hecho el amor en la bañera. Iba a meter la llave en la cerradura cuando vio que la puerta estaba abierta y todo estaba a oscuras.

—¿Amor? —preguntó Tony —¿Dónde estás?

Nadie le respondió. Dejó la botella y las rosas sobre una mesa procurando no hacer ruido y buscó algo con qué defenderse. Tal vez alguien de todos esos a los que había estado callando había decidido romper el silencio y él no lo iba a permitir.

“Actuar en defensa propia no es un crimen y menos para defender lo que tanto amo”, se dijo mientras caminaba a tientas hacia su habitación. Sintió que la sangre le reventaba las sienes pero procuró mantener el aplomo. Miró rápidamente en todas direcciones y siguió avanzando.

—¿Peter? —preguntó preparándose para entrar cuando abrió la puerta y dejó hacer aquel objeto con el que planeaba defenderse.

Peter ni siquiera lo había visto. Seguía acostado completamente desnudo sobre la cama mientras un hombre lo penetraba con fuerza y otro lo tenía sujetado de la cabeza, marcándole el ritmo de aquellas embestidas en la boca.

Tony se recargó contra la puerta y sólo así Peter se detuvo en lo que estaba haciendo.

—Hey, chicos, ¿me dan un momento? Necesito hablar con mi amado esposo.

Tony apretó los puños al reconocer a aquellos dos tipos que como si nada, se hicieron a un lado y encendieron un cigarro.

—Ya les enseñé donde tenemos el alcohol, pueden ir a servirse un trago. En un rato continuamos —dijo Peter mientras se sentaba lentamente sin ningún pudor.

—¿Qué demonios es todo esto? —preguntó Tony sintiendo que la quijada le temblaba demasiado y ni siquiera reparó en las caras burlonas de aquellos dos hombres que se rieron al pasar a su lado.

—Nada, un antojo lo tiene cualquiera, ¿no?

Tony comenzó a avanzar hacia la cama, pero Peter ni se movió.

—¡¿Qué te pasa?! — Tony miró fijamente a Peter y sin evitarlo, gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro— ¡¿Por qué me haces esto?!

El joven se levantó tranquilamente y miró que sus acompañantes comenzaban a vestirse.

—Har… Ah ya, se me olvidó que habían dejado su ropa allá en la sala. ¡Nos vemos!

Tony sintió que la ira lo cegaba y jaló violentamente a Peter.

—¡¿Por qué lo hiciste, Peter?!

— Amor, lo siento. No es lo que tú crees. Ah, no. No me dijiste así. Sólo recuerdo que tú y la difunta Pepper estaban uno en medio de las piernas del otro mientras yo estaba parado así, como tú, como un completo imbécil mientras los dos hacían sus porquerías pensando que nunca me iba a dar cuenta.

Tony iba a darle una bofetada a Peter, pero el joven lo miró con cierto cinismo en la mirada.

—Puede que yo no pueda recordar con lujo de detalles lo que sucedió después, ni todo lo que hiciste aprovechándote pero si algo siempre te voy a agradecer, es que me dejes las cosas a la mano para que las vea.

Tony lo soltó y se dirigió al cajón del closet. Peter comenzó a quitar el edredón mojado al tiempo que veía a Tony buscar como un loco lo que había ahí dentro.

—No te preocupes, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo y con alguien más. Si a ti se te ocurre hacerme algo o a esos dos amables chicos que también están muy bien equipados y que me estaban dando tan bien como lo haces tú, todo el mundo se va a enterar de lo que hiciste. Y sé que no eres tan cobarde como para acabar con tu vida, así que ahórranos el drama.

Tony se quedó inmóvil al ver el cajón vacío y que Peter empezaba a cambiarse y que lo miraba como si nada hubiera pasado.

—No sabía que grababas todo lo que pasaba en tu oficina ni que habías gastado mucho dinero silenciando gente, pero en fin. A diferencia de lo que acabas de ver y que yo no catalogaría como traición, quiero que sepas que siempre voy a estar contigo en las buenas y en las malas. Que mi amor por ti no ha disminuido ni un poco y espero que me sigas amando tanto como siempre lo has dicho, porque sí te creo. Ah —dijo mientras se anudaba los zapatos—, y ni te molestes en tratar de adivinar dónde puse aquellos videos y cosas que te incriminan. Están a salvo y listas para usarse si se necesitan, pero no creo. Deja que me entere de algo más aparte de todo lo que averigüe esta tarde y ya veré cómo nos vamos a arreglar.

Tony miró a Peter.

—Estás loco.

—Sí, mi amor, pero por ti. Tal vez tú si abusaste de mi amor y de mi confianza un poco o mucho, no lo sé, pero ahora entiendo por qué ponías esa cara de susto cada vez que creías que te estaba dando pistas falsas. Honestamente, si no hubieras sido tan imbécil como para dejar las cosas a la vista pensando que siempre ibas a tener buena suerte, creo que nada de esto estaría pasando y yo seguiría siendo un devoto, leal y engañado esposo, ¿no lo crees? Te sirvo un trago en lo que te arreglas y te espero en la sala. Te amo, espero que no lo olvides.

Tony se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la ducha mientras trataba de ignorar el hecho de que Peter había actuado igual que él. Abrió la regadera y se bañó a prisa, todavía tenía un compromiso que cumplir y sabía que eso que acababa de presenciar era nada comparado con lo que Peter pudo haber sentido en realidad.

Peter por su parte, comenzó a preparar el whisky como siempre lo tomaba su marido. Ni siquiera había sentido placer ni culpa al haberle pedido a ese par que lo ayudaran de la misma forma en la que lo habían hecho meses atrás, a recuperarse físicamente y a hacerle sentir que no importaba lo que le hubiera pasado, las cosas siempre iban a mejorar antes de empeorar y que aún así, eso era el indicio que algo bueno estaba por venir. Sólo había sido un favor, sólo había pedido ayuda para no tratar de enloquecer. Fue lo único que se le ocurrió después de ver todas las fotos y los videos que estaban en ese celular.

Fue lo único que pensó mientras se daba cuenta poco a poco de que Tony había sido un bastardo infame con él, que solamente lo había amado de manera incondicional, leal y entregada.

—En las buenas y en las malas, hasta que la muerte nos separe— masculló mientras entraba a dejarle la bebida a Tony, a quien a pesar de todo, seguía amando por encima de todas las cosas.

FIN.


	6. EPÍLOGO: Certeza

Peter había elegido la nueva casa en la que quería pasar el resto de su vida al lado de su esposo. Incluso, había pedido una cama nueva y él se había encargado de la decoración. Aquel tono gris para las paredes le ayudaba a sentirse concentrado y a recordar mejor las cosas y Tony sólo había desembolsado lo que se necesitaba para que Peter estuviera a gusto.

No habían durado ni un año en su otro departamento y aunque Tony había empezado a dormir en el sillón, Peter le había pedido que vieran a un terapeuta de pareja y antes de concretar la primera cita, el joven le había pedido que volvieran a dormir juntos. Tony había accedido en un principio, porque a pesar de todo, seguía amando a Peter, pero luego canceló la sesión al darse cuenta de que Peter le guiñaba constantemente el ojo al profesional y que había bromeado en invitarlo a cenar con ellos.

—¿Peter? Ya llegué.

El joven bajó arreglado y como siempre, con un trago listo para dárselo. Tony le iba a dar un beso en la mejilla, pero Peter fue más rápido e hizo que se lo diera en la boca.

—¿Todavía te sientes asqueado, Tony? Sabrá Dios qué cosas te pusiste en la boca antes de todo eso y me seguiste besando como si nada.

Tony bajó la mirada pero Peter le levantó del mentón para obligarlo a verlo.

—¡Estoy bromeando, amor! ¿Ya nos vamos?

Tony no dijo nada, le quitó el trago de la mano y subió a cambiarse. No tenía ganas de nada, ni de atender aquellos compromisos sociales a los que Peter últimamente era asiduo y que parecía disfrutar al ver la cantidad de personas que lo miraban con curiosidad, que le coqueteaban aun sabiendo que estaba casado con Tony.

—¿Qué te dijeron los de la agencia? —preguntó el millonario mientras veía que Peter iba entrando y se dejaba caer en la cama.

—La otra semana me avisan. Los vi algo renuentes porque no me acompañaste, pero al decirles mi apellido de casado, dijeron que lo más probable es que sí. Hoy me puse a pintar el cuarto y cuando lleguemos te enseño lo que quiero que le compremos a nuestro hijo. ¿No te emociona?

Tony comenzó a acomodarse las mancuernillas que Peter le acababa de regalar.

—Sí. ¿Qué más hace falta?

Peter se levantó para acercarse a Tony y lo abrazó.

—Que nuestro hijo vea lo mucho que nos amamos, tenemos que ser un buen ejemplo para él o ella. No sé que vamos a elegir.

Tony sintió el impulso de rechazar a Peter, pero se contuvo.

—De acuerdo. Yo… voy a intentar ser un buen padre y esposo otra vez.

Peter se acercó a besar a Tony, quien cerró los ojos al sentir los labios de Peter sobre los suyos.

—¿Tony? —preguntó Peter separándose levemente.

—¿Qué pasó?

Peter comenzó a acariciar la barba de su esposo.

—Recuerda que nada de esto hubiera pasado si no hubieras sido un maldito que no supo valorar lo que tenía en ese momento. Estamos pasando todo esto por tu culpa y te lo voy a estar repitiendo constantemente hasta que lo entiendas y dejes de hacerte el ofendido. Tú me viste cogiendo con dos, pero a ellos ya los conocías y si te sirve de algo, no ha vuelto a pasar. ¿De acuerdo?

—¿Vas a coquetear con alguien esta noche? —preguntó Tony mientras se obligaba a rodear con sus brazos el cuerpo delgado de su esposo.

—No, pero podría hacerlo sólo por joder porque por eso me engañabas, ¿no? Porque no te cansabas de joder en sentido literal y metafórico. Aunque a diferencia de alguien —dijo mientras bajaba sus manos para acomodar la solapa de aquel saco—, yo sí sé lo que es amar incondicionalmente a una basura como tú, que engaña, soborna y mata porque no tiene el valor de afrontar las cosas. May ya sabe quién eres y si algo le pasa a ella o a mí, tengo la seguridad de que se hará lo que se tenga que hacer y hasta suplicarás por estar muerto como Virginia y tu único hijo, porque no te detuviste ni por eso, ¿verdad? No me defraudes porque yo no lo voy a hacer. Te amo, no lo olvides.

Tony respiró profundamente mientras acercaba a Peter contra su pecho. Una sola vez había bastado para ver que Peter tenía tanto potencial destructivo como él. Incluso más, pues por su culpa, Peter había cambiado tanto aun cuando siguiera comportándose como aquel joven dulce y amable del que se había enamorado.

FIN


End file.
